kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gashacon Parabragun
The is the personal Gashacon Weapon of Kamen Rider Para-DX in his Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 form. It can alternate between Ax and Gun Modes. Design The Gashacon Parabragun is composed of the following parts: * - The axe blade of the Gashacon Parabragun, a device called a is installed in it, allowing physical enemy attacks to be reducd upon impact via a high thermal shock wave generated during time of impact. It has excellent crushing properties and can heavily damage an enemy's armor with one blow. * - The gun muzzle of the Gashacon Parabragun, the Flash Impactor installed in it allows the user to reduce physical enemy attacks via a high thermal shock wave generated during time of impact. It has high range, power and is fireproof, allowing it to respond to any situation. * - The Gashat slot installed on the Parabragun, it will instantly read the data of the Gashat Gear Dual and convert it into attacks. The D-Gashat Slot is also compatible with single-slot Gashats, allowing it to combine characteristics of two single-slot Gashats at once. * - The swivel joint that allows the Parabragun to switch between Ax and Gun modes depending on what button is pressed on the Attack Rush Pad. * - The centre control panel/hilt. Mode switching is executed upon hitting the 'A' button. If the user pulls the Gashacon Trgger and after hitting the 'B' button multiple times, consecutive attacks corresponding to how many times the user has pushed the 'B' button will commence. * - The trigger of the Parabragun. Inserting a single-slot or double-slot Gashat into the D-Gashat Slot before pressing the Gashacon Trigger will allow the user to esecute powerful finishing blows. * - The handle of the Parabragun, it automatically adjusts the centre of gravity of the Parabragun to stabilise behaviour of attacks. Additionally, it has a role of releasing the output limiter according to the level of the user, increasing the power of the weapon. Modes The Gashacon Parabragun has two basic modes. Para-DX can switch between its and by pressing the A-Button. Gashacon Parabragun Axe.png|Ax Mode Gashacon Parabragun Gun.png|Gun Mode Special Attack By pressing the B-button in either mode up to a maximum of ten times, a special shooting/slashing chain attack named / can be performed that scales up in either power or number of hits based on the button's pressing. *'Gun Mode (3 Rensa):' Para-DX creating some powerful blue energy blast at the enemy. *'Ax Mode (6/7 Renda):' Para-DX delivers a red-colored powerful slash. 3 Rensa Parabragun.png|3 Rensa (Gun Mode) 6 Renda Parabragun.png|6 Renda (Ax Mode) 7 Renda Parabragun.png|7 Renda (Ax Mode) Finishers The Gashacon Parabragun's finisher is the . To activate it, Para-DX must plug a Rider Gashat into the back of the weapon. Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. : Para-DX slashes enemy with red and blue-colored flames. **Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. **Mighty Brothers XX Gashat: Para-DX separates into his Level 50 forms (in Ax Mode's case, Fighter Gamer Level 50). KO CF Normal Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Normal) (Prelude) KO CF Normal slash.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Normal) Speeding Musclar PCF Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Prelude) PKO Slash.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Speeding-Up and Muscular) MBXX Critical Finish Parabragun.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Mighty Brothers XX) (Separation: Fighter Gamer Level 50) - Gun= *Rider Shooting: **Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs several powerful consecutive blasts. **Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Para-DX gets consumed painfully by purple and black dark energy, before transferring the energy to the weapon, creating a powerful dark energy blast at the enemy. **Mighty Brothers XX Gashat: Para-DX separates into his Level 50 forms (in Gun Mode's case, Puzzle Gamer Level 50). Iron Separate CF Screen.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Prelude) PCF CF duplication.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 1: Duplication) PCF bullets.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 2: Various bullets) PCF Last blast.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 3: Enhanced shooting) Perfect Zombie CF Screen.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Dangerous Zombie) (Prelude) Perfect Zombie CF Beam.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Dangerous Zombie) MBXX Critical Finish Parabragun.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Mighty Brothers XX) (Separation: Puzzle Gamer Level 50) }} Notes *Its handle is recolored from the Gashacon Sword's handle. **The mode-changing action and placement of the weapon's Kimewaza slot is also similar to the Gashacon Sword's. *Unlike most Gashacon Weapons in the toyline, the Gashacon Parabragun can only utilize announcements from the toy itself instead of the inserted Rider Gashat. Thus, the finisher announcements are the same regardless of the inserted Gashat. **This is most likely done because the Gashat Gear Dual is based on two different games. **This is acknowledged in-series when Para-DX used the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, which triggered the normal Perfect Critical Finish announcement instead. **If a standard Gashat that occupies one slot is used, the finisher announcement will only be triggered if it is inserted into the right slot. See also *Gashacon Bugvisor II, the weapon wielded by Another Para-DX Appearances **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy" }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Axes Category:Guns Category:Dual Weapon Category:Villain Weapons